


Childhood Friends

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Childhood Friends

Kagome sighed as she leaned back, her head lightly hitting the living room wall as she slumped down to a sitting position, all the while shooting daggers at the hanyou who was currently splayed across her love seat without a care in the world. Idly, he reached around for the remote, making himself right at home in her studio. She had planned on spending a quiet night in, watching a movie, maybe even starting to tackle studying for the math exam next week- really anything _but_ sharing her space with the person who was currently the biggest pain in her ass.

“Quit glaring at me.” He said before he yawned. “It’s making it hard to relax.”

“Good.” She replied, her tone icy and calm, “who asked you to barge into my apartment and hog the couch in the first place? _Go home_.”

Inuyasha bit back a smile as he tucked an arm under his head. She’d been in a bad mood since yesterday- gods knows why- and she wouldn’t even return his texts or calls. Honestly, she left him no choice but to show up at her house and push past her when she made a show of trying to slam the door in his face.

“Don’t wanna. You should really work on how you treat your friends Kagome. If I didn’t know you so well I’d take offense.”

“Who’s my friend?” She snapped. “When I saw you at Starbucks the other day, you pretended you didn’t even know me.”

Ah, that’s what she was mad about. “Must not of seen you.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t sound like me to ignore my oldest friend.”

Kagome grit her teeth, “don’t give me that. We made direct eye contact dog boy. I was standing there waving at you and you told the girl next to you I was a crazy stalker! I looked like such an idiot!” Kagome brought her hands to cover her face, trying to get a grip on her frustration. It wasn’t the first time inuyasha had been rude to her- far from it- but she happened to be with a study group, and more importantly, Hojo- and thanks to Inuyasha she looked like a total fool. She was so embarrassed and irritated she barley was able to concentrate. Hojo had even asked if she needed to go to the drugstore to get some medicine.

“What’s the big deal?” He asked, sitting up to comb his fingers through his short silver locks. “So some strangers think your nuts. Who cares?” He stood up, stretching his arms over head and walked towards her kitchen cabinets. “Got any ramen left?” He called over his shoulder, not bothering to look as the enraged woman jumped to her feet behind him.

“ _Classmates_ , Inuyasha. I was with my classmates! I’m trying to make friends!”

“You’ve got tons of friends. And more importantly, you’ve got me.” He kept his eyes trained on the rows of canned foods, the conversation taking a turn he wasn’t liking. “How many damn friends do you need?”

“Oh, _Yeah_ , I’ve got you.” She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips for good measure, “except when you pretend you don’t know me. Obviously I need more than just you!”

Kagome had always had an easy time making friends- well, _female_ friends to be precise. And while she loved girl talk and the bonds of sisterhood, she really, _really_ was tired of being single. The few times she managed to get a boyfriend in school, something always went wrong- they mysteriously ended up losing interest almost as soon as they started dating! Her friends were always quick to point out that it was probably the 6’2 Adonis -like hanyou that was stuck to her side like glue, all the while glaring at anyone that identified as male that scared potential boyfriends away, but Kagome always waived off that idea. She knew better than anyone that Inuyasha only thought of her as a friend, and nothing more.

There were times, of course, that she had thought differently- especially when they were younger- but after their disastrous 6thgrade kiss, Kagome knew there was no way he could see past their years of friendship. And that was fine- _really!_ \- She accepted long ago that he wouldn’t love her the way she loved him, and she loved him far too much to risk losing him. But if he could _just_ stop scaring off potential boyfriends, it would make things a lot easier. It wasn’t as if he was living a solo life. He always had a flood of female companions around him… like the woman at Starbucks who now thinks she’s a stalker.

“You know how girls get around you.” He defended. “Once they find out that we’re best friends they get so fucking crazy. They blow up my phone, harass you on social media, pretend to be friendly to get close. It’s easier to act like we don’t know each other, especially if the girl isn’t sticking around for long.”

Kagome had to give him that. Inuyasha was no stranger to short lived love affairs- the man hadn’t settled down with a girlfriend in a _long_ time- but when he was younger he did have a few girls he went steady with; and each one of them had a problem with Kagome. Being childhood friends was a recipe for disaster, at least for a middle and high school relationship; the girls would get jealous, demand they stop hanging around each other and eventually Inuyasha would break up with them. He had little patience for the dramatics, and he always made it very clear that Kagome was someone who was staying put in his life. After a while, he started turning down every girl in school, choosing only to date girls who went elsewhere. Maybe that was when he started preferring to casually date; less trouble with the same end result.

“Then maybe be pickier about who you date.” She muttered, making the dog demon roll his amber eyes.

“I didn’t _exactly_ lie.” He smirked. “You basically _do_ stalk me.”

Kagome open and closed her mouth, any retort fleeting her brain at his ridiculous claim. “Oh, _yeah_ , I totally stalk _you_.” She stepped closer to him, closing the gap and poked her finger into his chest. “Because I _totally_ was the one sneaking into _your_ room at night through the window, waited outside _your_ classes-“

“Exactly.” He smiled as he grabbed her offending hand, “Stalker.”

Kagome could feel her rage building back up. He could be so- so… irritating! “ _Ugggh!”_

Inuyasha couldn’t help but chuckle at her. She was so expressive; after all these years of being with her, he never got bored of watching her reactions. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he apologized. “I didn’t mean to make you this upset. I just thought it would save you the headache of dealing with Yuki.”

“It doesn’t excuse how you treated me.” She scrunched her nose as she pulled away from him. “ _I looked so dumb in front of Hojo_.” She groaned, lightly smacking her palm against her forehead. A silver ear twitched at the mention of a male name, instantly turning his mood. _Hojo_? “Hojo?” He questioned.

Kagome furrowed her brow and pursed her lips together. “J-Just a guy in my class…” She had trouble making eye contact with him, he looked so focused and intense.

Pushing past him, she opened the second cabinet door, easily finding the ramen and held it out to him. “Here.” She said, before walking back to the love seat and sitting down, a tense energy still radiating off of her. Inuyasha gripped the styrofoam cup and reminded himself that he needed to smile. Friends smiled at that kind of news right? Damn, he just couldn’t seem to do it. No matter how much she brought it up- and thankfully it wasn’t a lot- it always caught him off guard to know she was interested in men- well, men other than him. It left Inuyasha feeling unsettled, a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach, an instant sour on his mood, but he chalked that up their relationship. They were close- best friends as long as either one of them could remember- of course he would feel some sort of discomfort at the thought of losing her, of being replaced.

No, fuck that. She would never replace him. They were friends, that wouldn’t change. The rational part of him knew that one day she would find someone she liked, someone she loved. She’d date, _really_ date- not like those wimps in high school that he could easily intimidate to break up with her, and then the bastard would become the most important guy in her life. He got that, the rational part of him really did. His rage filled emotional part however… well, none of that was acceptable. He pressed on, curiosity getting the best of him. “Do you like this Hoho?”

“ _Hojo_. You literally _just_ said his name a second ago.” She crossed her arms, watching as he set the ramen on the counter, long forgotten. He plopped down next to her. “Which one was he? There were a few guys there.” None of them had seemed like a threat, just ordinary college guys. Had he thought that one of them would potentially steal her away- well, this entire conversation wouldn’t be happening. Maybe he needed to keep a closer eye on the people around her. He laid his arm over the back of the couch as she turned to face her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. “So you _do_ know what I’m talking about. You’re such a jerk!” She hit his arm, not exactly _lightly_ , but not enough for any sort of discomfort. “I’m really mad at you.” She said, her voice lacking said anger. Her plump bottom lip began to stick out, the way it always did when she was upset, an old habit from childhood. He sighed, reaching his arms around her and pulling her small frame into his chest. She resisted at first, pushing her weight against him, not yet ready to forgive him for being such a rude bastard, but, like always, she gave in, and Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her soft black hair.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, stroking her silky strands. “You’re right. I’m an idiot.”

She nodded against him. “You are.”

He chuckled, the sound low and light, “Keh, you love me anyway.”

“Eh,” She shrugged “that’s debatable.”

The dog demon clicked his tongue but said nothing, letting silence fall over them, the quiet of the studio apartment and the comfort of the dog demon lulling her into a trace.

“Kagome?” He asked, the sound of his voice warm and soothing.

“Hmm?” She could feel her eyelids getting heavier, her mind going hazy as his chest rumbled against her. She idly wondered if all friends did this, wondered who _he_ did this with. She knew that in public he was aloof at best and had a tendency to be cold; she never saw him hold hands with a girl or kiss, although they always seemed to hang over him. Was he like this when he was alone? Did others know the playful side of him, the sweet side that hated to see her mad? Who would guess that the same Inuyasha who spent his time avoiding social contact would be holding his _friend_ and stroking her hair.

“You gonna make me that ramen now?” He purred.

Kagome slowly sat up, her hands still resting on the hard plains of his chest and smiled at him. “Take it, Inuyasha. _Go home._ ”

He frowned, looking more menacing than disappointed and refused to move. “Nah, I’m staying over. It’s late.”

“Uh, _no_ , you need to go home. To _your_ home.” She pulled away, but clawed hands were fast on hers, pulled her down against him.

“Why? _Hoto_ wouldn’t like it?” He asked darkly.

“Well it could certainly give him the wrong idea. I told you once we graduated the sleep overs needed to stop-“

“-Never agreed to that-“

“-And I’m sure the girl you were with the other day would be less than thrilled if-“

“Fuck her. Who cares what they think?” He was sulking now, clearly in a bad mood because he wasn’t getting his way.

“You’re such a baby sometimes.” She hissed, “I’ll make you your damn ramen and then you really need to leave.”

Hojo. Yuki. None of them mattered. He liked their life the way it was. He liked being with her; if someone had a problem with him spending the night they could go fuck themselves. And to top it off he worried about her! She was living alone, away from the college- any creep could break in- she needed him there! Really, any excuse would work; he just didn’t want to leave her yet. Crossing his arms he leaned back into the cushions, a knowing smile on his face.

“Fine!” She said, throwing her hands up in the air, a clear sign that she had given in. “I’m going to take a shower. Do what you want.” She stood up, walking towards the bathroom, leaving the hanyou satisfied as he stretched out on the sofa once more.

“American Horror Story when your done?” He asked, turning on the TV.

“Obviously.” She answered, hand gripping the door.

“My spare clothes washed?”

He could hear Kagome sigh. “Top drawer.”

Shutting the door behind her, closed her. He could be so exhausting- nothing was easy with him.

But she loved him.

She really, _really_ loved him.


End file.
